


Scorn

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Blood, Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Edging, F/M, Fisting, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Slapping, Spanking, Vibrators, hydra reader, mentions of trauma, noncon, this shit is bananas, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Bucky takes vengeance.Warning: noncon sex, sex pollen, biting, choking, oral, fisting, spanking, breeding, edging, vibrator, slapping, blood, anal play, mentions of trauma, creampie.





	Scorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the roughest shit I’ve written. Bucky’s dealing with trauma in his own way and he’s quite frightening and our poor reader is getting it. I’m sorry but also READ THE WARNING! They are not there for decoration.
> 
> Anyway :) Please comment and or give kudos if you read and like it. <3 Love you all.

You couldn’t remember much before it all went black.

It was a night like any other. You came home to your small apartment, dropped your purse by the door, and flicked on the lights. But the bulbs never lit up. A sharp pain at the back of your skull and an eerie cold embraced you.

You floated through the waves. Frigid and dark. You sank deeper and deeper until you couldn’t breathe. Then all at once you broke through the surface.

Your vision was hazy. The glare of a light overhead as a shadow loomed along the edge of your sight. You shook your head and groaned as it sent a pang across your temple. You tried to move your hands but couldn’t. Or your legs. You blinked and looked down at your body. You shivered as you found yourself naked.

Metal loops restrained wrist, arm, ankle, thigh and chest. It wasn’t unlike a chair you had seen before. More than three years now. You shivered as you thought of the sterile labs and the screams bouncing off the walls. You could try to forget but you wouldn’t. You knew that.

The boring desk job, the seedy apartment, the new name. It wasn’t enough to erase the stain on your soul. What you did; what you helped others do. Hydra gave the orders but you followed them. You volunteered to do so. You stood by and watched others suffer in the mouth of the snake.

You lifted your head. The shadow got closer. Your eyes focused as it paced along the far side of the room. He watched you, his arms behind his back, and stayed silent. He was waiting. For what, you didn’t know.

You knew him. You’d never forget that face. The eyes. The pain. It was still there. You sighed. You expected it. One day it would all come back. There was no hiding, only running and you couldn’t stay ahead of the past forever.

He stopped and pushed his dark hair back. He stepped closer and smiled. You couldn’t look away.

“You remember me.” It wasn’t a question. He saw the realization in your eyes. The resignation too.

“And you remember me,” You said. Your tongue was dry, thick.

“How could I forget?” His metals thumb hooked just inside his front pocket. 

You nodded. There was nothing to say. You were guilty. You said the words, you recited the orders, you wiped him. Same as they had. You had bartered his humanity for yours.

“They exonerated me, but the rest of Hydra…I gather that shitty little apartment was your cover.” He tutted. “I killed the others. Did you know that?”

“I left Hydra,” You frowned. “I’ve been hiding from them as much as from you.”

“You don’t leave Hydra.” He chuckled and inched a little closer. 

You wanted to cover yourself as his blue eyes flicked down and back to your face. Your legs were kept apart by the metal loops and nothing was left to the imagination. You watched him. It was all you could do.

“I’m waiting.” He said. You tilted your head. “The others, they were so quick to apologize. To lie. To beg.”

“If you don’t kill me, they will. We both know that.”

“You know, I remember it all. Everything. I remember every face. I remember the helplessness. The fear.” He rounded the chair as he spoke. “But your face always comes first and I remember those thoughts. What I thought of doing to you as you read those words. The anger, the spite.”

You lowered your head in shame. You deserved it all. Whatever end he had planned for you. You couldn’t imagine it was any worse than what Hydra would do.

“It was still me in there. The same man who stands before you now,” He stepped in front of you. “And you can recite your new name and sit behind that desk, but you are the same, too.“ 

He bent to look in your eyes. You lifted your brows and the hairs stood along your neck. You squirmed as your stomach stirred and the sweat began to build along your spine. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two empty vials.

"Mostly. I’ve…enhanced you. Just a little something to help you along.” He clinked them together and held one up to the light. “This one is a little Hydra secret. It’s like a truth serum, it weakens the will. Aids in torture.” He switched it and presented the next, “This one has a similar effect. It breaks down your will but the pheromones…are you feeling it?”

You bit your lip as your head swam and a shudder went through you. The metal seat was frigid against your hot pussy. He stood and tucked away the vials in his pocket. You groaned as your skin buzzed. You needed to be touched. The restraints rubbed against your arms and legs and you gulped.

“Are you wet?” He asked as he backed away.

“Yes,” You answered. Your voice rose of its own volition.

“Ooh, it’s kicking in, isn’t it?” He smirked.

You huffed and bit your lip. You trembled and gripped the arms of the chair. You pushed your head back and your thighs tensed. Your bared your teeth and grunted.

“Yes,” The answer wisped from you as you felt your heart hammer. “Fuck.”

“Yeah?” He rounded the chair again and reached around to graze your cheek with his fingertips. “How do you feel?”

You swore again. You snarled and fought the words on the tip of your tongue.

“What do you want, hmm?” He urged.

“You…” You shook your head at the unwilling response. It wasn’t him, only what he could do. What you needed done.

“Mmhmm,” He shoved two fingers in your mouth and pushed down on your tongue. His other hand snaked down to your tit and squeezed. 

You murmured. 

He rescinded his grasp and walked in front of you. He cupped your face with his metal hand. He pulled back and slapped you. Your head snapped to the side.

“You’re going to feel what I felt.” He growled. “What it is to be powerless. Used.”

He slapped you again. You felt the split in your lip. His hand drifted down and he tweaked your nipple, then the other. You cried out as it sent a shock through you. Your pussy rubbed against the metal and added to the tide.

“It hurts, doesn’t it? You want it so bad but you just can’t get it.” He teased and tickled your thigh. “I mean, you can, you just gotta…ask.”

His hand hovered just along your vee. Unbearably close. You exhaled shakily.

“Ask,” He brushed down your thigh. “What do you want?”

“Touch me,” You said abruptly. Your eyes went wide and you looked up at him. “Please…” Your voice was thin. “Please, will you… touch me?”

He laughed again. It wasn’t really amusement, more mockery.

“Where should I touch you?” He grabbed your chin and leaned in. “Be specific, now.”

You grunted and your lips twitched. You tried to shake your head but he held it in place. His blue eyes pierced you as the words rose from you. They stung your throat, your pride. Your voice quavered.

“My pussy.” 

It was a pathetic croak. He poked his tongue out and ran it between his lips. He tilted his head as if he hadn’t heard you. You repeated yourself louder; desperate, tortured. Your body was on fire.

He let go of your chin and his hand danced along your neck and chest. He planted his right hand on the chair behind your shoulder and leaned in. His cold metal fingertips walked down your stomach and around your hips. He inched along your thighs. He stopped.

“P-please,” You pleaded. Your eyes were glossy with tears. It hurt how much you needed it.

His index glided along your hood and you pushed back against the chair. You tilted your pelvis to him as much as you could. The restraints chafed against your thighs and you dug your nails into the chair arms. He flicked your clit and you spasmed.

“More?” He offered and you nodded madly. He shook his head and pressed another finger along your pussy. He dipped them between your folds and slowly pulled away. He held up the glistening vibranium. “Oh, it is working.”

You pulled against the restraints but quickly surrendered. The struggle only sent another ripple through you. He shoved his hand between your legs again. You gasped and moaned. His index and middle fingers swirled around your clit and sent tendrils down your legs. You whined like an animal in heat.

He pushed between your folds and circled your entrance. You tensed as you readied for his intrusion. Longed for it. You shook and he paused to admire the quake of your body. He grabbed a hank of your hair with his other hand and tugged your head back. His eyes bored into yours as his fingers slipped inside.

You mewled and he curled his fingers. He pressed his thumb to your clit and squeezed. He moved his hand as your walls tightened around him. You clamped your lips together and he yanked your hair. He sped up until you were writhing against the restraints.

“Are you gonna cum?” He asked, his hot breath grazed your lips.

“Y-y-yes,” You stuttered.

“Good.” He released you and pulled his hand away. He wiped your wetness down your chest and stepped back. You felt terribly empty. A torturous need crawled through you. You were so close it made you want to cry.

“Cool down…if you can,” He paced around the room and you craned your head to keep track of him.

He disappeared behind you. You righted yourself and stared at the thick door. Your cell was entirely metal. Frigid and hostile. It had been designed for you. The monster you created built it to do as you had trained him. To hurt.

He came back around as you began to fidget. He held up a small vibe and clicked it on. He slipped it under you, just against your pussy. You squeaked and he stepped away. The toy was trapped beneath you and every move added to its effect.

He crossed his arms and watched. The buzz was strong enough to rile you but not to push you over the edge. You tried to count the seconds but lost track as you could only think of the thrumming in your core.

You barely noticed as Bucky got closer. He unclasped the metal around your arms, then that across your chest and your legs. You didn’t move from the chair, didn’t even try as you slumped and the toy pressed between your folds.

His fingers delved between your legs and he fished out the vibe. He turned it off and tossed it away. It bounced off the wall. He grabbed your arm and pulled you from the chair. You fell to your knees on the cold floor with a grunt.

A zipper glided in your ears and you looked up. He had his black pants open and he reached in to pull out his cock. You were wild at the sight of him. You barely kept yourself upright as he stroked his length and stepped closer.

“Do it.” He ordered. “Don’t fucking stop.”

Your hands were on his pants before you could think. The room was a haze around you as you clung to him and urged him closer. He angled his cock against your lips and you stretched your lips around him. You stopped as he poked the back of your throat. He grabbed the back of your head and pushed. 

“All of it.” He growled. “You’re gonna fucking suck me until I cum.”

He sank into you. You couldn’t breathe but couldn’t resist either. You pulled back slowly, reluctantly. The feel of him in your throat was amazing. You pushed until you gagged and held yourself there. 

You sped up with each bob of your head. He thrust into you and you choked each time his cock bottomed out. Your drool dripped down your chin and his pelvis, gathering along the vee of his pants.

You hummed as you pushed your tongue along his length. Your jaw ached but it was nothing to the pain at your core. The insatiable flame. His breaths were deep and heady as he gripped your head between his hands.

He pounded into you, his cock battered your tender throat. He plunged to his limit and his hips bucked. He exhaled as he came. You swallowed his hot cum hungrily. He eased out a few inches and slammed back in. Several times until you choked.

He removed himself entirely and let you go. You fell forward onto your hands and licked the cum and spit from your lips. You shivered as your thighs rubbed together. 

He came up behind you and smacked your ass. You sprawled across the cold floor. He stood over you and forced his boot between your legs until they were wide open.

He knelt between your legs and kneaded your ass. He smacked your flesh with both hands and you exclaimed. You felt it in your pussy. He pulled away and his left hand flashed across your ass again. Again. Again. He didn’t stop until you were screaming and writhing across the floor.

He pushed your ass apart and his hand slipped down to your pussy. He slid his fingers inside and you heard the squelch. He rescinded his hand and bent over you. He planted his elbow on the floor as he lined himself up. He rubbed his cock along your folds. He was drawing it out. 

You lifted your pelvis against him and begged. “Please, please.”

“What do you want?” He growled in your ear as he held himself over you. “Say it.”

“Fuck me please,” You sobbed. “Please.”

He slammed into you with all his force. Your body jolted into the floor. You were breathless. He lingered their as your pussy clenched around him. He snaked his metal arm past your head and wrapped his fingers around your throat. He squeezed and you gasped.

He hung his head next to yours. His breath surrounded you. He moved slowly, his cock sent a chill through you. His clothing rubbed against your bare skin, the zippers and clasps scratched you.

He kept his breath measured. Even. Deep but controlled. He bent his head and brushed his lips along your shoulder. He opened his mouth and bit down. You wheezed as his grip tightened.

His teeth dig into your skin until tears pricked at your eyes. He released you only to bite you again lower down. He rutted into you, harder and harder. 

Your pussy clung to him. Your nerves flurried to pinpoint and he scattered them with a thrust. You quivered as you came and his teeth relented. 

He sat back and brought his other hand to your neck. He pulled your head up so that your back arched. You kicked your feet as the same desperation returned as soon as your climax dissolved.

He fucked you so that your hips hit the hard floor with each thrust. His breath punctuated by low grunts. Your throat burned as you gulped for air through his grasp.

“I thought about…” He paused as his pelvis snapped against you. “What was the best way to control you. To make you mine entirely." 

He inhaled and removed a hand from your neck. He grabbed the hair at your crown and tugged.

"To make sure that I was always part of you. That you never forget me.” His voice was grisly through his harried breaths. “Keeping you down here isn’t enough. No. There’s only one way.”

He bottomed out and sighed. He was close and you were hurtling towards another orgasm. 

“I need to leave me inside of you. To grow, to thrive. To become more and more a part of you until there’s no escape.” His thrust were uneven as he spoke. “You’ll have _no_ choice but to nurture it. That little piece of me.”

He crashed into you and groaned. You kicked as he buried himself entirely. His cum filled your core. He stilled and stayed inside of you. He had you dangling from the edge.

He pulled out, his hand still on your throat. He turned you over and squeezed your neck until you couldn’t breath. You reached up and clawed at his hand as he watched your eyes widen. He let go and chuckled.

“Won’t be that easy,” He crowed. His metal fingers trailed along your chest and rested on your stomach. He pressed his palm to your midriff. “Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but I’ll be there, inside of you. Forever.”

“No,” You shakily touched his hand and he pulled away. 

Your hand fell onto your stomach and drifted down to your pussy. You needed more. Even with the thought of his child in your head, you could barely think of anything but the irritating pluck.

“But you’ll suffer yet.” He taunted. “I’ll make sure of it.” He pinched your thigh and pushed it over the other. “Turn over.” You obeyed, your muscles sore and shaky. “Get your ass up.”

You didn’t want to listen but couldn’t keep from it. You slid your legs up and lifted your ass. He slapped it again. The cool air stung the welts already there.

He shoved his hand between your legs and pushed them apart. He felt the wetness along your ass and pussy. It dripped down your thighs in a sickly river. You moaned as he slipped his finger inside.

He added another and felt around as if testing your limits. A third finger and you felt the strain. You winced as he moved in and out of you. You mewled and leaned into him. Despite the pain, you wanted, needed more. 

When he added the fourth finger you cried out. You wanted to tell him to stop but you begged for more instead. Your pussy was tight around his fingers. He spread them inside you and you whimpered.

You hung your head and bit down on your wrist. He pulled back and bunched his fingers at your entrance. You thought of jumping away from him, of crawling across the floor, but you wiggled your ass instead.

He pushed inside slowly. Fingertips stretched your entrance and you gave a guttural whine. He reached his knuckles and began to angle his hand. You had never been in so much pain. Or ecstasy.

He inched further in. Your panting breaths filled your ears and mingled with your moans.

All at once his hand slipped inside. You squealed at the overwhelming fullness. The agonizing strain of your walls around the vibranium. 

You tasted blood as you bit down. You sucked and drooled on your arm as he began to move his hand. A few slow thrusts before he pounded you mercilessly. 

Your entire body buzzed and erupted. The fervour was blinding. You came with a yelp and tossed your head back. Your thighs shook and your spine curled. You muttered senselessly as the orgasm had you in a daze.

Bucky pulled his hand out of you. You flinched and your legs collapsed. He laughed and grabbed your face. He turned your head and shoved his wet fingers in your mouth.

“Terrible isn’t it? The pain. The helplessness. The unwilling pleasure.” He knelt beside you as you lapped at his hand. “You know you shouldn’t like it, you shouldn’t do it, but you _have_ to. Because it’s not _your_ choice.” He stood and you stayed as you were. “It’s not _your_ body.”

He disappeared behind the chair. He returned and his metal hand gripped a dark shape. He revealed the large plug and tilted his head. 

“I’d love to cum in your ass. Maybe another day.” He got down between your legs. Your head told you to move but you just laid there. “Maybe after… I don’t wanna waste anything though. Not until…”

He rubbed the plug in your juices and dragged it up to your whole. Your tears flowed down your nose already. No man had ever done this. The few you had been with had never been more than boring and self-serving. But not this rough.

He pushed the point in. You rasped and gurgled as you choked on your tears. The deeper the plug got, the worse the pain. It radiated up your back and stomach. You sneered and gritted your teeth as your hole closed around the stem of the plug.

You reached up to wipe away your tears. Shame burned your cheeks as the pain dissipated and you felt a peculiar sensation. Your hand shook as you shielded your face.

Bucky lifted you. He guided you around the chair. A table of his tools along the far wall. A pair of cuffs hung from the ceiling. He guided you to them and clasped your hands above you. You let him. He didn’t need them. You couldn’t resist.

Next he pulled your feet apart and slipped them into a set of metal loops set a few feet apart. You hung from the cuffs and he smacked your ass. He came around to look you in the face but you could barely lift your head. He grabbed your chin and slapped you with his other hand.

“I can’t have a normal life now.” He dropped your head. “_You_ took that from me so I’ll repay the favour.” He rounded you cuffed the back of your head. “Thought maybe I should kill you, too. But that would be over so quickly. Too easy.”

He pressed himself to your back. He pushed his cock between your legs. He eased inside of you. Your pussy ached as he crashed into you. There was no hesitation. No patience.

He grabbed your hips and hammered into you. Your head lolled and your breath hitched. You came with a tremor. Another orgasm followed shortly. He hit the plug with each thrust. You came once more.

He did too. This time he didn’t stop. He kept going until you were hanging limp from the cuffs. He wiggled his hips and cupped your tits. He tweaked your nipples and again bent to dig his teeth into your shoulder. You felt blood as he relented.

“Tomorrow,” He snarled and wrapped his hand around your neck. “You’re still gonna feel me. There’s still gonna be cum inside of you. All over you. And the day after and the day after. I’m going to cover you in my cum and you’re gonna live in the filth.”

He slowly began to rock his hips. “And maybe, when you begin to grow,” His hand cradled your stomach, “Maybe then I’ll let you wash but know that you’ll never be clean.” You dangled on the chains as he rutted into you, “You’ll never be rid of me.”


End file.
